tenkuu_shinpanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 188
Chapter 188 is titled "To Put It Simply" Summary The Hibernation as well as the Defragmentation of the mask program was completed by Kuon Shinzaki. She does the life transfer on Sniper Mask and asks him if he would be the person who became close to God on her behalf. Plot Summary The Sniper Mask is still currently fighting off the hibernation mode being implemented by his mask program. While doing this, he noticed a phone beside him and notes that something is not right. His mask also notices the phone and asks if it was tethering, which is overwrapping the communication frequency of the cell phone, thus connecting the consciousness at a distance. The mask program was amazed and asked if Kuon Shinzaki had another evolvement. The Sniper Mask was shocked by the mention of Kuon's name. The phone emitted a bright light and Kuon emerged from the light. Both Sniper Mask and his mask program were shocked from this. Kuon was happy that the tethering worked well and Sniper Mask still has no idea if Kuon was really alive. Kuon then completed the hibernation and the mask program noted that what Kuon did was a life transfer, wherein the data that composes the individual, the presence information itself was installed at their side. Kuon then said that the life transfer was only possible because Sniper Mask has affirmed her presence. Kuon understands that the mask program was just faithful to the obligation of the angel; however, she relieves the mask program of this duty and forcibly executes defragmentation. The mask program then exclaims, "Bravo." Sniper Mask is now back in his original form but he and Kuon were transported on the rooftop where they first met and is still inside Sniper Mask's brain. Kuon says that the scenery is created based on their memory image. Sniper Mask then asks if the Kuon he is speaking to now is like the Rika that was an image he created. Kuon answered him, saying that she is Kuon herself and not an image or a dream or a program or a copy. Kuon then explains that she lost her body and she only brought the essential memory with her since the volume was limited but she can still determine that she is herself. She continues to explain that when she died and right before her existence was about to disperse, she barely survived because Sniper Mask accepted the transfer. And Sniper Mask simplifies it by saying that Kuon is something like a ghost, to which Kuon says that he is exactly right. She says that by becoming a ghost, he can say that she's haunting him and she apologizes for being selfish, to which Sniper Mask replies that he doesn't mind and it wouldn't be surprising for something like this to happen in this realm. He then says that she may not be alive, but he is glad to talk to her existence like this. Kuon is flattered and she says that there is something she needs to tell now. Kuon asks if Sniper Mask can, on her behalf, be the person who became close to God. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16